Spin on Spidey!
by Bartholomew Ramsbottom III
Summary: Kamina Stops One More Day


Peter stood there, before the creature that may as well have been called the devil as it extended it's hand. His mind was swimming and the blazing inferno wasn't helping all that much.

"Come Parker, make the deal. You know you can't refuse" The beast had a voice that seemed to be all at once human and eldritch. Peter privately wondered if it would have been easier to listen to if it didn't have the human accent to it. Maybe then he wouldn't have been reminded of what he was about to do.

As he extended his hand towards the offered one, the inferno raised higher and higher. Strangely, the coldest part of the room belonged to Mephisto's hand. The burning palm was so cold that Peter felt like his skin was being stabbed just from being in the proximity of it.

Peter didn't allow himself to think, his grief was practically all consuming, and he tried to quell the knots in his chest by telling himself that he'd forget about everything before too long. He closed his eyes.

Though Peter could not see it, The beast grinned. Everything was going according to his plan. He had gotten one of the Creator's precious heroes to spit in his face, and he was one step closer to finding truth and gaining control.

Suddenly there was a mighty flash of green light so intense that it half blinded the monster and forced Peter to open his eyes. The hellfire was dosed and replaced with a raging inferno, and despite it's greater size, the new flames seemed to bring only comfort and a rousing feeling to Peter.

A silhouette then burst through the wall of flames, and a great shout was heard across all realms as flapping outline of a cape and the shine of a pair of sharp shades could be seen in midair above the griever and the demon.

"Hey you! Let's see ya' grit those teeth!" A manly fist smashed mightily against Peter's still downcast face, lifting the man off his feet despite the punch coming from above him.

"Who are you interloper? A pathetic servant of one of your weak masters come to try and stop me? Well you can't, the mortal's mind has been made, and not even the one above all could-" Peter heard the beast start to rant at the new arrival from his position face-down in the not-ground. Sitting up with a groan he turned around to see a young blue-haired man with a massive red cape and impossible looking triangle shades.

The man laughed "Kamina of Team Dai-Gurren doesn't serve anyone ya' red faced freak! Now piss off, I gotta' tell the kid here how humanity rolls."

And with that he gave the arch-ruler of the closest thing Peter had ever seen to Hell the finger, whereupon the Beast gave an anguished scream and vanished in a mighty inferno of green fire.

Then the young man turned to the Hero sitting stunned on the not-floor and smiled warmly.

"You know, believe it or not, I do know how you're feeling. But I have to tell you, you can't let that hold you back. We evolve, always going past the person we were a minute before. That's how a drill works ya' know." He extended his hand, and Peter took it without hesitation. This Kamina seemed to radiate an amazing energy, just looking at him almost felt like Captain America was telling you "you did good son".

"We have to keep moving forward, though everything that gets in our way, through the paths left for us by the people that came before us, so that those that come after us can keep going even further then we did. My little bro said something like that once. I hope you can get what he meant."

Peter fell still for a moment, and the warm heat that was all around him seemed to vanish, leaving only a cold certainty, the same one that had brought him to his lowest point. But he still felt the man's hand, and could still remember his words, and Peter chose to dwell on them. The cold numbing slowy seemed to give way to a cool feeling, like poring cold water down your back. He shuddered and let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding before he let go of Kamina's hand and looked him in the eye.

They were back in New York.

Kamina grinned and turned around, Peter knew he would be leaving, but he didn't feel like he needed to stay either.

"You're gonna' go real far kid, don't let anyone ever tell you that you aren't. Now go be with your family. I got's some more places to be and more assholes to piss off"

Kamina crouched, and then, in a flash of mighty green light and fire, zoomed towards the heavens like a shining star.

Peter Parker was given a week of paid vacation. Coincidently Spider-Man took a few days off the next week. Coincidently again, a black-suited web-slinger was seen patrolling the skies for those few days.

Spiral on, 'cause that's how Humanity rolls.

And that's the story of how Kamina stopped One More Day

 _Spin_

* * *

 _ **Author's notes:**_ **"Just a little something I got inspired to write. More to come soon on my other works though."**

 **B. R. III.**


End file.
